A number of different oligomerisation technologies are known to produce α-olefins. Some of these processes, including the Shell Higher Olefins Process and Ziegler-type technologies, have been summarized in WO 04/056479 A1. The same document also discloses that the prior art (e.g. WO 03/053891 and WO 02/04119) teaches that chromium based catalysts containing heteroaromatic ligands with both phosphorus and nitrogen heteroatoms, selectively catalyse the trimerisation of ethylene to 1-hexene.
Processes wherein transition metals and heteroaromatic ligands are combined to form catalysts for trimerisation, tetramerisation, oligomerisation and polymerisation of olefinic compounds have also been described in different patent applications such as WO 03/053890 A1; WO 03/053891; WO 04/056479 A1; WO 04/056477 A1; WO 04/056480 A1; WO 04/056478 A1; WO 05/123884 A2; WO 05/123633 A1 and U.S. Complete patent application Ser. No. 11/130,106.
The catalysts utilized in the abovementioned trimerisation, tetramerisation, oligomerisation or polymerisation processes all include one or more activators to activate the catalyst. Such an activator is a compound that generates an active catalyst when the activator is combined with the catalyst.
Suitable activators include organoaluminium compounds, organoboron compounds, organic salts, such as methyl lithium and methyl magnesium bromide, inorganic acids and salts, such as tetrafluoroboric acid etherate, silver tetrafluoroborate, sodium hexafluoroantimonate and the like.
It is desirable to run a commercial oligomerisation process (e.g. ethylene tetramerisation) at low activator concentrations, especially where the activator is an aluminium containing compound, because the activators (especially aluminium containing compounds) are expensive.
However, in the case where an aluminium containing compound was used as an activator for transition metal based oligomerisation catalysts, it was found that at conditions of low starting aluminium concentrations (e.g. <6 mmol/l), low reaction rates and high levels of unwanted solids formation resulted when ethylene was oligomerised. This presented a major hurdle, since low final aluminium concentrations during catalysis is required and desirable for successful commercial operation.